Happinest in the World
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Apa sebenarnya kebahagiaan di dunia ini? kehadiranmu disisiku ataukah perasaan yang kujaga hingga saat ini bersama belahan jiwaku yang lain. namun jauh didalam sini aku berharap bisa bersamamu. Yunjae Fict. M-preg. Oneshoot. Mind Rnr chingu?


**A Yunjae Fict**

Disclaimer:

Mereka hanya milik diri sendiri, Yun milik Jae n Jae milik Yun … deal xdddd

Sabaku 'Mizu' Akumu Present

**Happinest in the World**

Genre: Family n Romance

Cast:

Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong as Kim (Jung) Jaejoong

Shim Changmin as Jung Changmin

Park Yoochun as Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu as Kim Junsu

Tan Hangeng as Jung Hangeng

Kim Heechul as (Fem) Jung Heechul

Warning:

MxM, M-Preg

0o0

"Changmin_-ah_ jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, sayang."

Namun sepertinya bocah berusia lima tahun yang kini sedang berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu tak mengindahkan larangan sang _umma_. Ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya yang kecil karena sang kupu-kupu semakin terbang tinggi.

"Ya. Kupu-kupu nakal kembali, Minnie mau main sama-sama _ne_."

Mengikuti kodratnya yang tak akan mengerti bahasa manusia. Kupu-kupu cantik dengan sayap putih dan garis kuning itu malah terbang semakin tinggi mencari nektar bunga lainnya yang bisa dinikmatinya dari pada mengikuti ajakan main sang bocah yang terus saja mengejarnya walau berkali-kali terjatuh.

Hap

Sepasang lengan menangkap sang bocah sebelum kaki kecilnya kembali berlari dan hampir terjatuh untuk kesekian kali. Menggendongnya dalam dekapan hangat.

"Dasar anak nakal lihat kotor semua kan bajunya," _namja_ yang baru saja menangkap bocah bernama Kim Changmin itu menyentil pelan hidungnya membuat bocah yang akan genap berusia lima tahun bulan depan itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal karena acara bermainnya diganggu sang _umma_.

Ya, tidak salah _namja_ cantik pemilik nama Kim Jaejoong itu adalah ibu biologis dari bocah berusia lima tahun bernama Kim Changmin. _Namja_ yang memiliki kelebihan memiliki anak walau ia adalah seorang _namja_.

"Pulang?"

Changmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari permintaan sang _umma_.

"Es Klim, ne _umma_, dua," ujarnya menunjukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan dengan perilaku putra satu-satunya itu. Hanya makanan yang ada dipikirannya kalau ia sudah lelah bermain dan membujuknya untuk pulang.

"Baik. Tapi sesampainya di rumah Minnie harus mandi dulu ne baru makan es krimnya, ok?"

"Oh Oke." Bocah itu mengangguk setuju lalu meminta turun dari gendongan sang _umma_. Ia menggenggam tangan sang _umma_ sebagai gantinya. Berjalan beriringan di antara bunga matahari yang sedang mekar beranjak untuk pulang.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat putra yang dilahirkannya lima tahun yang lalu itu. Ia bersyukur ada Changmin disisinya jika tidak entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

"_Gomawo_ sudah hadir di dalam hidup _umma_, Minnie."

Adakah yang berpikir kemana sosok yan _appa_ yang seharusnya menemani keduanya.

Tiap kali Changmin bertanya perihal sang _appa_ hanya wajah sendu sang _umma_ yang menjadi jawabannya. Membuat bocah yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa itu tak bertanya lagi. Karena yang ia tahu kalau hanya membuat _umma_nya kehilangannya senyumannya tak tahu _appa_nya pun tak mengapa. Toh orang itu juga tak pernah dilihatnya sejak ia lahir. Tak penting. Baginya yang terpenting hanyalah _umma_nya dan makanan di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Hentikan Kim Changmin atau _umma_ akan memotong jatah makananmu hari ini."

Bocah yang sedang memegang selang air itu mengkerut mendengar ancaman _umma_nya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak akan rela kalau makanan _umma_nya yang sangat disukainya itu dipotong. Tak akan rela.

Jaejoong mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil di sampin pintu. Ia sudah kehabisan akal saat akan membujuk putranya mandi saat Changmin malah memintanya untuk mandi bersama.

Berhubung Jaejoong harus berangkat kerja sebentar lagi ia tak bisa meladeni ajakan Changmin saat ini karena ia tahu mandi bersama artinya main bersama yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam lamanya.

"Hiks, _umma_ tak sayang Minnie lagi, hiks."

Jaejoong terkesiap saat mendengar isakan dari bibir kecil Changmin tak menyangka kalau Changmin akan menangis. Jaejoong segera mendekati Changmin menepuk pelan kepalanya dan mengelus helaian rambut yang begitu lembut mirip dengannya.

"_Mian_, Minnie. _Umma_ sayang Changmin kok, sudah jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan _umma_ ne."

Changmin kecil masih saja diam sembari memainkan bebek karet miliknya sepertinya ia sangat kesal pada _umma_nya yang tidak mau menemaninya mandi dan malah berniat membuat perut kesayangannya kelaparan.

"Minnie …" Jaejoong masih berusaha membujuk Changmin saat dirasakannya bocah itu masih saja diam dengan tubuh yang mulai menggigil. Ia tersenyum lalu melilitkan handuk ke tubuh Changmin dan menggendongnya walau sang bocah berontak.

"Maafkan _umma_ ne, _umma_ hanya bercanda mana mungkin _umma_ melakukannya. _Umma_ kan sayang Minnie. Nanti sepulang kerja _umma_ bawakan makanan dari restoran ne, mau?"

Mendengar makanan tambahan yang akan didapatkannya membuat mata bulat miliknya melebar dan mengangguk dengan segera namun ia masih tetap tak mau bicara karena ia masih memiliki sebuah rencana untuk _umma_nya.

"Ada apa lagi, sayang?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memasangkan baju ke tubuh Changmin.

"Tambah dua kotak es krim dan dua bungkus snack ne _umma_?"

Jaejoong melebarkan memelotokan matanya pada Changmin mendengar permintaan putranya yang kadang-kadang kelewatan. Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya keadaan ekonomi mereka tak memungkinkan untuk boros dan berfoya-foya. Membayar sewa apartemen ini saja Jaejoong sudah kesusahan.

"Changmin—"

"Kalau _umma_ tak mau Minnie tak mau sayang _umma_ lagi. Minnie tak mau bicara dengan _umma_. Minnie mau mogok. "

Jaejoong menghela napas kemana anak manisnya tadi yang penurut. Dari mana bocah nakal ini mendapatkan sifat keras kepala begini. Manja ditambah egois dan harus selalu dituruti.

"Baik-baik nanti akan _umma_ belikan. Sekarang ayo kita ke sebelah, _Umma_ sudah harus berangkat kerja."

_Cup_

"Minnie sayang _umma_," ujar Changmin saat Jaejoong masih mendudukkan diri setinggi dirinya membuatnya dengan mudah mencium sang _umma_.

_Cup_

"_Umma_ juga sayang Minnie,"

Bagaimana pun putranya, Kim Changmin adalah satu-satunya harta berharga miliknya. Walau kadang sifat putranya menyebalkan namun jauh di dalam lubuk hati Jaejoong ia tak mempermasalahkannya baginya Changmin tetaplah yang utama. Karena ia sendiri mengerti mengapa Changmin bersikap demikian. Terlalu memanjakannya.

"Jangan nakal di tempat Junsu _hyung_ ne."

Jaejoong mengetuk apartemen di sebelahnya dan mendapati hoobaenya membuka pintu dalam keadaan baru bangun tidur—berantakan.

"Masuklah, _Hyung_. Aku baru saja tidur."

"Tak usah, aku hanya akan menitipkan Changmin."

Junsu mengambil alih Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong. Keduanya lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong yang berangkat ke restoran untuk bekerja.

"Nah, Minnie lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan. _Hyung_ mau tidur dulu. Ngantuk."

Changmin hanya mengangguk saat melihat Junsu masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang tengah dengan pintu apartemen yang sudah terkunci. Tapi sepertinya seorang Kim Junsu tak menyadari akibat dari perbuatannya meninggalkan bocah iblis sendirian tanpa pengawasan yang kini beranjak menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong yang baru saja tiba di sebuah restoran keluarga milik keluarga Park mendorong pelan pintu yang masih terpasang label 'Close'. Restoran biasanya memang baru akan buka sekitar jam sepuluh pagi dan itu artinya masih ada waktu satu jam lagi untuk buka.

Jaejoong melepas jaket yang dipakainya menggantungnya pada kursi di samping lokernya. Ia pun beralih menuju dapur mencari sapu dan alat untuk bersih-bersih terlebih dahulu. Walau Jaejoong hanya seorang pekerja di tempat ini namun Jaejoong juga diserahi tanggung jawab oleh pemiliki restoran untuk mengelolanya.

"Kau sudah datang _Hyung_?" Seorang _namja_ berpakaian kasual dengan paduan biru dan putih tampak baru saja datang. Park Yoochun, putra pemiliki restoran ini. Seharusnya Yoochunlah yang menjadi penanggung jawab tempat ini namun berhubung _namja_ berjidat lebar ini lebih menyukai bidang seni, tuan Park tak memaksakan keinginannya hanya saja dengan catatan Yoochun sesekali harus datang melihat.

Dibandingkan sesekali datang melihat Yoochun malah menjadi pekerja sampingan di tempat ini. Ia sesekali mengisi acara di restoran pada malam hari dengan menyanyi dan memainkan piano setiap sabtu dan minggu malam. Dan kadang membantu sebagai pelayan di sore hari.

"Ne aku baru saja akan beres-beres. Sepertinya setelah ini aku akan pergi berbelanja kau bisa menjaga restoran sebentar?"

_Namja_ Park itu hanya mengangguk. Memasang headset ditelinganya lalu ikut melakukan pekerjaan seperti Jaejoong—menyapu dan mengatur ulang kursi-kursi yang berserakan.

"Yoochun_-ah_ aku berangkat," ujar Jaejoong setelah ia selesai dengan bagiannya. Ia keluar meninggalkan Yoochun yang sepertinya tak mendengar karena musik ditelinganya. Namun Jaejoong tahu _namja_ Park itu menyadari kepergiannya.

.

.

.

"Ah, _mian_-_hae,_" ujar Jaejoong pelan saat sebuah tabrakan ringan mengenainya. Menyebabkan beberapa barang yang sudah dibelinya berserakan di lantai supermarket. Bahkan buah dikeranjangnya beberapa menggelinding. Dengan segera Jaejoong memungutinya dan memasukkan ke dalam keranjang kembali.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat sebuah tangan mengulurkan apel miliknya yang jatuh terlalu jauh, "_Goma_—"

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat mengenali pemilik tangan itu. Jung Yunho. Matanya membelalak tak percaya saat ini bisa berhadapan dengan _namja_ Jung tersebut bahkan ia tak bisa mengucapkan sebait kalimat apa pun lagi saat mata musang milik Yunho menelisiknya dalam.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Yunho bingung saat melihat tatapan Jaejoong padanya menyiratkan kalau _namja_ cantik itu mengenalinya. Anehnya dengan tambahan kesedihan dimatanya.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa mungkin aku hanya salah orang, _annyeong._" Jaejoong segera pamit dari hadapan Yunho. Ia kecewa mengapa _namja_ itu tak mengenalinya saat ini. Namun sebagian hatinya merasa bahagia dengan begitu tak ada yang perlu dijelaskannya bukan pada _namja_ Jung itu. Tentang semuanya, tentang keduanya.

"_Pabboya_, Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, ini pesanan meja lima."

Yoochun menyerahkan selembar kertas kecil pada Jaejoong melalui celah kecil yang terhubung pada dapur restoran. Sepertinya hari ini pelanggan tidak terlalu ramai membuat Jaejoong tak harus mengerahkan tenaga ekstranya saat ini. Karena bagaimana pun juga di tempat ini hanya Jaejoong seorang yang merangkap sebagai koki dan pelayan dan baru beberapa yang lalu Yoochun ikut membantunya.

"Ini." Jaejoong menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng spesial buatannya. Dan langsung di bawa oleh Yoochun ke depan.

Jaejoong membereskan peralatan miliknya, sepertinya ia bisa beristirahat sekarang. _Namja_ cantik pemilik marga Kim itu kembali terduduk lesu di kursi konter. Pertemuannya dengan seorang Jung Yunho sedikit banyaknya membuatnya tak tenang.

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho di kota kecil ini. Padahal Jaejoong berpikir kalau ia melarikan diri ke sebuah tempat terpencil dengan rata-rata penduduknya sangat sedikit tak akan mungkin ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ itu.

Jaejoong hanya bisa berdoa di dalam hati berharap kalau _namja_ Jung itu hanya menetap sementara di kota ini dan akan segera pergi. Karena kalau tidak Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya dan Changmin. Walau kelihatannya Yunho tak mengingatnya setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya sedikit bernapas lega.

Jaejoong kembali berdiri, lebih baik ia membuatkan makanan untuk dibawa pulang. Sebentar lagi juga waktunya menutup restoran ini.

Jaejoong menyerahkan kunci restoran pada Yoochun saat _namja_ berjidat lebar itu mengatakan ia akan menggunakan restoran untuk acara kampusnya nanti malam. Membuat Jaejoong pulang sendirian sore ini karena biasanya menjelang tikungan di dekat rumahnya Yoochun akan mengiringinya.

Jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Entah siapa namun sedari tadi perasaanya tak enak dan ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah. Sekarang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan makanan yang dibawanya saat melihat pemadangan yang membuatnya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ itu bisa ada di sini dan bersama putranya sendiri. Di depan apartemennya.

"Ya, jauhkan tanganmu dari Changmin." Jaejoong segera merebut Changmin dari tangan Yunho dan memeluknya erat. Jaejoong menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Tak seharusnya ia di sini. Dan tak seharusnya Changmin bersama Jung Yunho. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan Junsu untuk menjelaskan semua ini.

"Aku yang mengambil Changmin dari Junsu, Joongie."

"Kau."

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin sembari menahan marah saat Yunho berhasil membaca pikirannya. Dan semakin kesal saat _namja_ itu memanggil namanya. Berarti ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Jaejoong saat di supermarket tadi.

"Sudahlah Joongie, ayo pulang ke rumah."

"Tak mau."

"Jaejoongie."

"Tak mau."

"Boojaejoongie."

"Tak mau kubilang tak mau, Jung _pabbo_."

Yunho menarik napas pelan melihat kekeraskepalaan sang istri. Ya tak salah Kim Jaejoong atau yang bernama Jung Jaejoong ini adalah istrinya yang melarikan diri dari rumah utama tanpa memberitahu Yunho. Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat 'Aku pergi. Jangan cari kami berdua."

Jaejoong meninggalkan kediaman utama Jung lima tahun yang lalu saat Changmin baru saja berusia seminggu. Hanya karena ia mendengar kalau _umma_ Yunho tetap akan menikahkan _namja_ Jung itu dengan seorang yeoja dan membuat seolah kalau Changmin adalah anak yeoja itu bukan putra Kim Jaejoong yang seorang _namja_.

"_Umma_, _gwaenchanayo_?" Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya mencari wajah sang _umma_ yan malah bersembunyi di tubuhnya. Changmin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu tadi saat ia membuat kekacauan di rumah _hyung_nya—Kim Junsu— tiba-tiba saja seorang _ahjussi_ memeluknya erat dan membawanya keluar dari rumah yang tak jauh beda dengan kapal pecah meninggalkan teriakan Junsu yang menggelegar saat bangun dan melihat apartemennya.

"_Umma_ sayang Changmin."

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar lirihan Jaejoong yang berulang-ulang dengan kalimat yang sama.

Changmin mengelus pelan helai kepala Jaejoon dan menepuknya pelan, "_Umma_ cengeng … hehehe Changmine juga sayang _umma_. Jangan menangis lagi, _ne_."

Yunho merutuk pelan saat melihat bagaimana Jaejoong tersenyum tulus pada Changmin dan menganggukan kepalanya. Cemburu pada anak sendiri eoh?

Jaejoong lalu kembali berdiri menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan plastik makanan di arah berlawanan. Jaejoong membuka pintu perlahan membawa Changmin masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

_Blam …_

"Ya, Jung Jaejoong apa maksudmu?" Yunho menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Jaejoong saat tersadar karena _namja_ cantik yang masih berstatus istrinya itu tiba-tiba menganggapnya angin lalu seolah tak ada meninggalkannya sendiri di luar.

"Jung Jaejoong buka pintunya. Sekarang."

_Ckleek …_

Yunho bersorak riang di dalam hati saat mendengar pintu yang terbuka namun senyumnya menghilang saat sosok Jaejoong dingin Jaejoong keluar sembari berkata, "pulang sana. Aku tak akan menyerahkan Changmin padamu apalagi _umma_-mu. Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuh Changmin kalau kau tak mau kujadikan beruang bakar, Jung Yunho … weeekkksss." _Namja_ cantik itu sempat-sempatnya menjulurkan lidah sebelum menutup pintu dengan keras—untuk kedua kali di depan wajah Yunho.

"Ck, dasar kekanakan. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Changmin, JUNG JAEJOONG. Dan dia juga anakku asal kau tahu." Yunho berteriak keras dari luar sana. Kesal ternyata Jaejoong lebih bisa tunduk pada Changmin dibandingkan ia yang notabene suami _namja_ cantik itu.

"Dia bukan anakmu beruang mesum. Kim Changmin itu putraku, titik. Aku yang mengandung dan melahirkannya." Balas Jaejoong.

"Hey, aku juga ikut menyumbang tahu."

"Memang kau menyumbang apa?"

"Ya. Jung Jaejoong kau pikir bagaimana caranya Changmin lahir kalau aku tak menghamilimi dengan spermaku."

"Aku juga punya, Yun."

"Tapi kau tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau bukan _hermaprodit_ Joongie. Harus aku yang menembakkanya ke tubuhmu."

Keduanya tak menyadari kalau pokok pembahasan mereka sudah terlalu jauh melenceng membuat beberapa orang yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan acuh. Termasuk bocah berusia limatahu yang malah asyik menghabiskan makanan yang dibawa _umma_nya.

"Berisik, pokoknya Changmin itu putraku. Bukan putra beruang mesum yang tak bisa mempertahankan istri dan anaknya sendiri di depan orang tuanya."

Perkataan telak Jaejoong membuat Yunho tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Yunho tahu ia yang salah membiarkan Jaejoong pergi. Ini saja ia tak sengaja menemukan Jaejoong saat rapat klien. Dan ia sengaja tak mengenal Jaejoong karena ia tahu masih ada wakil _umma_nya yang ikut dibelakangnya.

"Tapi aku tetap _appa_-nya, boo." Yunho menekurkan kepalanya pada pintu apartemen Jaejoong, ia benar-benar merindukan keduanya. Mencari keduanya selama ini secara diam-diam. Namun tak pernah berhasil. Perasaan bersalah merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Mengapa ia selemah ini di depan _umma_nya.

"Kau harus pergi, Yunnie. Aku tak mau membuat _umma_ Jung semakin kecewa padamu karena kau mencari kami."

Tubuh Yunho merosot mendengar lirihan Jaejoong dibalik pintu. Ia yakin Jaejoong juga sama terlukanya dengannya selama ini. Walau pada akhirnya ia berhasil berkilah dengan seribu alasan untuk tidak menikah lagi namun ia tak pernah bisa membawa Jaejoong kembali bersama putra mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Boo."

Di balik pintu Jaejoong berusaha menahan tangis yang mungkin sejak tadi tak tertahankan di pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana tidak, sudah hampir lima tahun ia tak bertemu dengan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Bahkan hampir setiap malam ia menangis diam-diam. Hanya melihat Changmin di saat tidurnya ia bisa sedikit melepas rindu. Melihat sosok Yunho pada putranya.

"Pulanglah, Yun. Aku mohon."

"Aku pulang, Joongie. Namun saat aku kembali lagi kupastikan aku akan membawamu pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi, Boo."

Jaejoong memeluk kedua lututnya saat mendnegar derap langkah yang menjauh. Itu artinya Yunho sudah pergi.

"_Umma_, jangan nangis _ne._" Changmin beranjak mendekati Jaejoong dan mengelap aliran air yang mengalir dari mata indah _umma_nya. Ia tertawa lebar berharap sang _umma_ akan tersenyum seperti biasa. Namun kali ini Changmin tak berhasil karena Jaejoong masih terdiam.

"_Umma_ gak cantik lagi lo kalau nangis," bujuk bocah lima tahun itu akhirnya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Ugh. _Umma_ ini tampan Minnie bukan cantik." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar candaan Changmin yang malah mengingatkannya pada Yunho. Menatap mata yang sama dengan kekasih hatinya itu pada putranya.

"Hahaha … _umma_ Minnie itu cantik lo."

"Sudah, jangan bilang _umma_ cantik lagi."

"_Umma_ cantik … cantik. _Umma_ Minnie yang paling cantik sedunia"

"Ya. Berhenti Kim Changmin jangan lari."

Akhirnya Jaejoong menghabiskan harinya malam itu mengejar seorang Kim Changmin yang tak henti-hentinya memanggilnya cantik. Tak tahukah kau Kim—Jung—Jaejoong kalau putramu sedang mencoba menghiburmu dengan caranya sendiri walau harus membuat kau berteriak kencang untuk kesekian kali saat kaki kecil itu membuat apartemenmu berantakan untuk kesekian kali.

"Hah … hah … _umma_ capek, Minnie."

"Minnie juga _umma_ … lapar lagi … _umma_ …"

"Hahahaha …" Jaejoong tertawa miris mendengarnya padahal ia tadi membawa banyak makanan yang telah habis dengan Changmin sendiri dan sekarang bocah itu lapar lagi. Ngidam apa Jaejoong saat hamil kala itu hingga bocah ini menjadi food monster seperti ini. Ckckkckckck … _poor_ Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Ya, _ahjussi_ jelek."

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah panggilan yang diyakininya untuknya. Melihat tak ada seorang pun disampingnya. Di sana seorang bocah berusia lima tahun yang sangat dikenalnya menunjuknya kesal.

"Jung Changmin."

"Nama Minnie Kim Changmin bukan Jung Changmin, _Ahjussi_ jelek."

Yunho hanya tergelak di dalam hati mendengar panggilan putra kesayanganya yang baru kali ini bisa dilihatnya sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Pengecualian untuk kemarin saat ia belum puas melihat Changmin, Jaejoong sudah membawa masuk putranya.

"Ada apa Changmin mencari _Ahjussi_e?" Yunho menyamakan tingginya dengan Changmin dengan cara berjongkok dihadapan Changmin. Ia tak siap mengatakan kalau ia adalah _appa_ sang bocah bila berakibat Jaejoong akan menghajarnya nanti. Tunggu saja nanti saat ia menjemput Jung Jaejoong itu pulang.

"Kenapa kemarin _umma_ Min, menangis? _Ahjussi_ apain?" tanya Changmin polos. Ia kebetulan melihat Yunho yang sedang turun dari mobilnya dan mengejarnya segera. Ada yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"_Ahjussi_ orang jahat ya?"

Yunho mengelus pelan surai hitam milik Changmin. Lembut sama dengan Boojaejoongienya.

"Iya. _Ahjussi_ jahat sudah membuat _umma_ Changmin menangis, _mian_ _ne_."

"Kalau begitu minta maaf. Kata _umma_ kalau kita salah harus minta maaf ne. _Ahjussi_ harus minta maaf sama _umma_ min, ne." Nasehat Changmin pada seorang Yunho yang malah semakin bersalah. Seorang anak usia sekecil ini mengerti kalau kita bersalah untuk meminta maaf mengapa ia tak bisa mengucapkannya, mengakui kesalahannya—kelemahannya.

"Changmin tahu apa yang buat _umma_ min senang?"

Mata bocah _food monster_ itu berbinar senang saat sang _ahjussi_ menanyakannya.

"Belanja. _Umma_ min suka belanja, sering lihat-lihat boneka gajah di toko Shim _ahjussi_ tapi gak pernah beli. Kata _Umma_ lebih baik buat beli makanan untuk perut min yang gak pernah kenyang," jawab bocah itu apa adanya yang malah membuat Yunho tergelak.

Ternyata Jaejoong tak banyak berubah. Namun mendengarnya Yunho jadi tahu kalau kehidupan istrinya itu tak mudah. Jaejoong harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dua orang—dirinya dan Changmin—terkutuklah selama ini ia yang hidup senang diantara kekayaan miliknya.

"Changmin mau menemani _Ahjussi_ mencari hadiah permintaan maaf buat _umma_ Changmin?"

"Uhmmm … tapi belikan min es krim dulu ne, min haus _ahjussi_."

"Baik-baik, ayo ikut."

Yunho menggendong Changmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa bocah itu ke pusat perbelanjaan yang ada.

"KIM CHANGMIN dimana kau?" Sepertinya pengasuh dadakan Kim Changmin tak melihat kalau sang bocah iblis yang kemarin menghancurkan apartemennya baru saja pergi.

"Alamat di bunuh Jaejoong _hyung_ kalau bocah itu tak ketemu," bisiknya sendiri merinding membayangkan _hyung_ yang sudah bertetangga lama dengannya itu marah, "_Aiggooo_ … Kim Changmin dimana kau?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap heran pada benda-benda yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kamar apartemennya. Seharusnya saat ini tak ada siapa pun di rumahnya karea ia yakin Changmin masih di apartemen Junsu dan kelihatannya Junsu belum pulang terlihat dari pintunya yang terkunci.

Dan bagaimana benda-benda manis ini bisa berada di sini. Kalau tak memikirkan adanya kemungkinan terburuk Jaejoong sudah menerjang benda manis yang sedari tadi seakan memanggilnya untuk dipeluk.

"_Umma_ suka?"

"Changmin_-ah_, dari mana saja sayang?" Jaejoong menggendong Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik boneka gajah yang paling besar. Ada sekitar lima boneka gajah yang saat ini ada diruangan seukuran dengan Changmin hingga dua kali bocah itu. Benda itulah yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran Jaejoong.

"_Ahjussi_ jelek yang memberikannya untuk _umma_. Tadi _ahjussi_ juga nitip ini buat _umma_," ujar Changmin menyerahkan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna coklat berukuran kecil. Jaejoong meneliti sebuah surat kecil yang tersampir di tangan sang beruang.

"_Mian_."

Dari sebait kata itu hati Jae sudah menghangat. Ia tahu persis tulisan siapa yang ada di sana.

"Eh. Ya Kim Changmin apa yang _umma_ katakan untuk tidak pergi dengan orang asing?"

Raut wajah Jaejoong yang semula tersenyum bagai malaikat berubah menjadi iblis saat menyadari sesuatu membuat Changmin merasakan adanya bahaya dari _umma_ tercintanya.

"Hehehehe … tapi _ahjussi_ orang baik kok _umma_. Tadi Changmin dibelikan es krim banyak lo. Ada di kulkas juga."

"Anak nakal." Jaejoong menyentil ujung hidung Changmin. Untung saja _namja_ yang membawa Changmin adalah Yunho yang juga mengembalikan bocah nakal yang selalu menganggap siapa pun yang membelikannya es krim adalah orang baik.

"Nah sekarang ada dimana Junsu _hyung_?" tanya Jaejoong karena seingatnya ia menitipkan Changmin pada Junsu pagi tadi.

"Min tinggal di taman, _umma_."

"Ya. Kim Changmin!"

Jaejoong segera menyambar handphonenya untuk menelpon Junsu karena ia tahu _namja_ manis itu pasti sedang panik dan paling mungkin ia menangis sendirian karena mencari Changmin.

"Ne … _mian_ ne Junsu_-ah_."

" …"

"Iya, sekarang Changmin sudah di rumah. Lebih baik kau juga pulang. Sekali lagi _gomawo_ dan _mian_ _ne_."

Jaejoong meletakkan handphonenya di meja nakas lalu kembali duduk dihadapan Changmin yang sedang berguling-guling dengan salah satu boneka yang ada.

"Changminie, dengarkan _umma_. Jangan sekali lagi pergi dengan orang tak dikenal mengerti. Nanti Minnie bisa diculik. Minnie mau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah _umma_? Dan jangan meninggalkan Junsu _hyung_ seperti tadi, mengerti?"

Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, bocah berusia lima tahun itu tahu kalau ia bersalah dan sekarang pasti pengasuh tersayangnya itu sedang kebingungan di taman tempat ia bermain sebelum bertemu Yunho, "ne _umma_, Minnie janji."

"Bagus, sekarang ayo tidur. _Umma_ ngantuk. Besok minta maaf sama Junsu _hyung_ ne."

Jaejoong menarik Changmin dalam pelukannya. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur. Tak lama kelopak mata sang bocah mulai turun menyembunyikan mata besar yang sama dengan sang _umma_. Keduanya lalu terlelap bersama dengan hamparan boneka pemberian Yunho tak memperdulikan kalau keduanya berada di lantai. Berpelukan begini cukup membuat tubuh menjadi hangat.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ …" Junsu melirik takut pada display handphonenya saat melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggil nomornya. Hari sudah beranjak malam namun ia masih belum menemukan putra Kim itu. Dengan ragu Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau dihandphonenya.

"Jae-_hyung_ … Changmin … Changmin hilang _hyung_, hiks … _mian_."

"…"

"Benarkah? Aissshh dasar bocah itu buang tenaga saja mencarinya dari tadi."

"…"

" Ne, _hyung_ tak apa, sekarang ada dimana bocah itu?"

"..."

"Begitukah, ya sebentar lagi aku pulang, _hyung_."

Junsu memasukkan handphonenya ke saku celana segera setelah panggilan dari Jaejoong terputus. Ia masih duduk di pinggir jalan di atas pembatas trotoar. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah setelah sekian jam mencari bocah iblis yang ternyata sudah sampai di rumah.

"Aisss … tahu begitu tak perlu aku mencemaskanmu, Changminie. Eh apa mungkin Jaejoong _hyung_ yang menjemput Changmin kemari?"

Junsu tak lagi bisa berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi saat matanya menangkap cahaya lampu yang bersinar terang dari sebuah mobil yang sepertinya tertuju padany. Seorang _namja_ tampak turun dan mendekati.

"Park Yoochun?"

Junsu seakan tak percaya saat melihat seseorang yang sesekali diperhatikannya bila datang ke restoran saat mengantar Changmin ke restoran akan mendatangi seperti ini.

"Kim Junsu?"

Junsu hanya bisa mengangguk saat sang cassanova yang sesekali dilihatnya memainkan nada-nada indah dari sebuah piano bertanya padanya. Kelihatannya Junsu menyukai anak pemilik restoran ini.

"Kau mau pulang? Mau kuantar?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Junsu mengangguk kapan lagi ia bisa bersama Yoochun karena menurut Jaejoong, Yoochun akan meneruskan pendidikannya ke sebuah universitas di luar kota ini yang lebih baik dalam waktu dekat.

Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya karena bagaimana pun juga Junsu tak mengenal Yoochun bahkan ia tak percaya kalau _namja_ itu akan mengajanya bahkan mengantarkannya pulang bersama.

"Ah, dari mana kau tahu namaku, Yoochun-ssi seingatku kita tak pernah berkenalan?"

Akhirnya Junsu mencoba membuka percakapan karena rasanya suasana bak kuburan ini tak baik untuk jantungnya yang kian berdetak kencang.

"Jae _hyung_. Lagi pula aku selalu melihatmu saat mengantarkan putra Jae-_hyung_ ke restoran. Kim Junsu. 23 tahun tetangga Kim Jaejoong di kamar 202. Mahasiswa musik di universitas Dong Bang. Bekerja sambilan di sebuah klub malam sebagai penyanyi, aku benarkan?"

Sekali lagi Jantung Junsu berdetak kencang mendengarnya.

"Ya, jangan bilang kau _stalker_ku?" teriaknya sadar kalau semua data Yoochun benar adanya.

"Hahaha tentu saja bukan, Sui-_ie_ aku hanya sering mengikutimu."

Kesunyian yang sebelumnya mendekap keduanya terhenti sejenak saat sang _namja_ mulai menggoda—mengerjai—sang _namja_ manis hingga berteriak di dalam mobil.

"Itu sama saja Park Yoochun. Turunkan aku sekarang," teriak Junsu sekali lagi takut apa yang akan dilakukan _stalker_nya ini.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Junsu menghentikan gerakannya yang ingin membuka pintu mobil. Ia menatap langsung pada manik coklat milik Yoochun tak ada kebohongan sedikit pun di sana.

"_Nado_," ujar Junsu akhirnya karena ia tak bisa membohongi kalau selama ini ia pun sering kali mengikuti _namja_ Park itu saat pulang kuliah kebetulan kelas mereka bersebelahan.

Sepertinya arah mobil Yoochun tak lagi mengarah ke apartemen Junsu saat dipersimpangan yang seharusnya berbelok ke kanan mobil itu malah lurus menuju apartemen Yoochun.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong horor mendapati seorang Yunho berada di atas tempat tidurnya pagi ini di sebelah Changmin dan memeluk putranya hangat. Dan sejak kapan ia dan Changmin berada di kamarnya.

"Aissshh, aku masih ngantuk Jae. Bisakah kau bangunkan setengah jam lagi?" _Namja_ Jung itu malah menarik tinggi selimutnya hingga menutup keseluruhan tubuh hingga kepalanya.

"Tak boleh, pokoknya ayo bangun."

Jaejooong menarik kuat selimut diantara mereka yang dibalas tahan dengan Yunho sehingga keduanya malah perang selimut di atas tempat tidur tak menyadari kalau Changmin yang berada di tengah keduanya mulai terbangun.

"_Umma_, Min masih ngantuk. Bisakah _umma_ main sama _ahjussi_ nanti saja?"

Perkataan polos putranya membuat Jaejoong menarik helaian rambutnya frustasi. Siapa juga yang sedang bermain dengan mantan suami sendiri? Tidak masih suaminya sih hanya saja Jaejoong tak mau mengakuinya.

Yunho hanya tergelak melihat raut frustasi Jaejoong membuat matanya hampir menghilang. Yunho mengacuhkan tatapan Jaejoong padanya dan malah memeluk Changmin agar putranya itu kembali tertidur.

Tak lama napas teratur dari Changmin terdengar menandakan kalau bocah itu sudah kembali tertidur. Yunho lalu menyelimuti Changmin dengan hangat dan ia duduk dan bergerak perlahan—tanpa suara—memeluk Jaejoong yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dari belakang. Menarik perlahan kepala Jaejoong ke arahnya.

"Yack. Apa yang kau lakukan berua—uhmmmppp"

Jaejoong tak jadi meneruskan teriakannya saat bibirnya sudah tertawan oleh milik Yunho. Bahkan ia tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang sudah dipeluk erat oleh Yunho. Hanya sebuah ke_cup_an lembut diantara bibir lembut itu.

"Ya, morning kiss yang manis. _Gomawo_ Jae."

_Cup_

Sekali lagi _namja_ Jung itu menge_cup_ singkat bibir singkat Jaejoong dan turun dari tempat tidur tanpa rasa bersalah. Berpura-pura tak melihat Jaejoong yang masih membatu karena ulahnya barusan.

"Kembali kau Beruang mesum!"

.

.

.

"_Umma_, kenapa marah-marah begitu?" tanya Changmin heran karena tak biasanya _umma_nya tercinta menyiapkan sarapan dengan wajah seperti _ahjumma_ yang tak diberi uang belanja oleh suaminya.

"_Umma_ …" Sekali lagi bocah Kim itu memanggil sang _umma_ yang masih saja memasang wajah seorang penjagal yang tak cocok di wajah cantiknya.

"_Ahjussi_ _umma_ kenapa?" tanya Changmin akhirnya pada sosok tamu tak diundang yang ikut duduk di meja makan mereka.

"Oh, _Umma_ Changmin hanya sedang _moodswing_ karena adik bayi kok."

"Jung Yunho apa yang kau—"

"Benarkah? Min akan punya adik?" Perkataan Jaejoong terputus karena ulah putranya yang lebih tertarik dengan perkataan Yunho.

"Min mau punya adik?" tanya Yunho balik namun raut wajah Changmin malah berubah menjadi murung.

"Mau tapi kata _Umma_ adik bayi cuma buat repot. Ngurus satu epil adja susah apa lagi kalau ada epil lain begitu kata _umma_ waktu min minta adik bayi _ahjussi_."

"Hahahaha … tenang saja nanti pasti _ahjussi_ berikan adik bayi buat Min, ne."

Di ujung sana Jaejoong sedang berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menguliti beruang mesum yang masih tak beranjak jua dari rumahnya pagi ini malah ikut sarapan bersama mereka. Apa lagi mendengar percakapan keduanya yang malah membuat hatinya semakain memanas. Kalau saja tindak kekerasan tidak merusak proses perkembangan Changmin mungkin dengan senang hati Jaejoong menggantikan peran ikan yang hampir hancur dicincangnya dengan Yunho-bear kesayangannya itu.

"Ya sudah, Min main dulu game dulu. _Ahjussi_ mau bicara dengan _umma_ min sekarang."

Changmin kemudian berlari menuju ruang tengah berniat memainkan game yang kemarin juga dibelikan Yunho untuknya.

.

.

.

"Jae …"

Jaejoong mengacuhkan suara Yunho yang mengalun pelan di belakang telinganya. Merasakan hembusan angin lembut yang menusuk lehernya menandakan seberapa dekat posisi mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa kau masih belum pulang Yun?" lirih Jaejoong pelan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan _namja_ Jung ini bukankah kemarin ia berjanji akan pergi dan menjemput mereka saat _Umma_ Jung sudah memberikan restu penuh untuk mereka.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini, Jae. Mengertilah … ayo sama-sama pulang. Kali ini ayo temui _umma_ku bersama-sama." Yunho semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Jaejoong, kemarin sebenarnya ia sudah berada di apartemen Jaejoong saat mengantar Changmin pulang. Masuk dengan meminta kunci cadangan pada pemilik apartemen dengan mudahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia lelah juga kalau selama ini menahan perasaanya sendiri pada _namja_ Jung ini. Ia sangat merindukannya bahkan terlalu merindukannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis Jae," Yunho menghapus titik air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh di sudut mata Jaejoong. Menemukan Jaejoong secara tak sengaja benar-benar menjadi sebuah keajaiban baginya malam itu.

Yunho menge_cup_ pelan kelopak mata Jaejoong merasakan kembali bagaimana halusnya kulit istrinya. Merasakan kembali kehangatan tubuh Jaejoong miliknya.

"Ayo pulang, Jae."

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja akan mengunci apartemennya saat Yoochun datang. Bukankah hari ini restorannya tutup. Untuk apa _namja_ Park itu menemuinya.

"Jae _Hyung_, aku mengantarkan ini." Yoochun menyerahkan bungkusan yang berada di kiri dan kanan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran saat akhirnya ia ingat kalau ini akhir bulan dan biasanya Yoochun selalu mengantarkan beberapa kebutuhan untuknya dan Changmin yang katanya dari tuan Park. Awalnya tentu saja Jaejoong menolak namun saat boss besarnya itu meminta dengan sangat jadilah Jaejoong menerimanya. Dan itu semua bermula sejak Jaejoong bekerja di restoran milik Keluarga Yoochun.

"Ya sudah _hyung_. Aku hanya mengantarkan itu."

"Ah iya, _gomawo_ _ne _sekali lagi Yoochun-_ah_."

Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya saat Yoochun beranjak pergi—yang sebenarnya tidak.

"Jaejoong."

Jaejoong terkejut saat suara Yunho menyapa telinganya. Mengapa ia melupakan kalau ia dan _namja_ Jung itu akan berangkat menuju kediaman Yunho. Melihat raut wajah Yunho yang sedikit kesal sepertinya Jaejoong tahu mengapa.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk, Yunnie_-ah_. Yoochun hanya mengantarkan kiriman dari orang tuanya untukku."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kapan? Mungkin sejak aku baru bekerja di restoran mereka. Dan lagi aku tak bisa menolak pemberian orang baik kan."

"Katakan padanya mulai besok. Jangan antarkan lagi. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan membiayaimu semua kebutuhanmu, bahkan kalau perlu kau tak usah bekerja lagi."

"Ya, Jung Yunho jangan memutuskan seenakmu."

"Kau harus menuruti suamimu Jung Jaejoong."

"Cih, kalau tahu aku akan menikahi beruang protektif sepertimu seharusnya aku menolaknya sejak awal ya."

"Sayangnya kau tak akan bisa menolak pesona Jung Yunho, Jung Jaejoong."

_Cup_

Yunho menge_cup_ singkat bibir Jaejoong lalu berjalan santai meninggalkan Jaejoong yang untuk kesekian kalinya tak siap dengan serangan mendadak Yunho.

"Ne, _ahjussi_ _umma_ kenapa? Dan kenapa _ahjussi_ mencium _umma_ Changmin?" tanya Changmin yang ternyata sejak tadi ada digendongan Yunho.

"Ahahaha … mulai sekarang panggil _appa_ ne, Jung Changmin?"

"Ya. Jung Yunho jangan berperilaku mesum di depan anakku."

Yunho hanya tersenyum senang mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dan wajah bingung Changmin. Sepertinya hidupnya yang sempurna akan kembali bukan dengan kehadiran kedua malaikat miliknya ini.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat Yoochun ah?" tanya Junsu heran mendapati Yoochun di depan pintu kamarnya dan tak beranjak masuk malah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tidak ada. Ayo masuk."

Yoochun merangkul pundak kekasih barunya untuk masuk, tanpa menghilangkan seringaian dibibirnya.

'Sepertinya ini semua akan berakhir, hah aku capek kalau harus jadi kurir dadakan tiap bulan,' bathinnya dalam hati entah apa maksudnya.'

.

.

.

"_Umma_ … aku mau Jaejoong kembali ke kediaman Jung, dan aku harap _Umma_ tak lagi menjodohkanku dengan yeoja-yeoja aneh pilihan _umma_."

Saat ini suasana ruangan keluarga Jung memang sedikit memanas. Tampak dua orang yang teridentifikasi sebagai orang tua kandung Yunho di hadapan keduanya.

Tak ada yang bersuara sejak Yunho memberikan ultimaltum pada Yeoja cantik yang walau telah hampir kepala empat namun kecantikan diwajahnya tak memudar sedikit pun.

"Baiklah. Tentu saja," ujar Yeoja cantik itu sembari menutup majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Eh?" Kedua orang—Yunho dan Jaejoong—berujar bersamaan tak mengerti mengapa sang _Umma_ yang awalnya menentang keras kehadiran Jaejoong di rumah ini bahkan berniat mengganti status _umma_ kandung Changmin dengan sangat mudah menerima keduanya. Hanya sang _appa_ yang malah santai menyesap kopinya mendengar penuturan sang istri tanpa kaget sedikit pun.

"Apa?" Yeoja bernama (Jung) Heechul itu malah balik bertanya menatap dua wajah aneh yang terpasang pada anak dan menantunya.

"_Umma_ tak bercanda kan?"

"Kau berpikir _umma_ bercanda Jung Yunho? Seharusnya _umma_ yang bertanya kenapa selama ini kau baru membawa kembali Jaejoong ha? _Pabboya._"

Baik, sepertinya Yunho benar-benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_Ahjumma_ …" Jaejoong perlahan memanggil sang besan dengan takut-takut, "sebenarnya apa yang _ahjumma_ maksud bukankah dulu _ahjumma_ berniat menikahkan Yunho dengan dengan—"

"Panggil _Umma_, arra." Jaejoong terpaksa mengangguk saat kata-katanya terpotong lalu diam.

"Begini, apa kalian tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho membawa Jaejoong yang tengah hamil tua pulang ke rumah ini? Dan kau tahu Joongie itu membuat _umma_ hampir gila bagaimana bisa Yunho menghamili seseorang sebelum menikah dan ia seorang _namja_ pulan."

"_Mian_ _hae, Umma_." Yunho berujar pelan entah didengar atau tidak oleh _umma_nya. Ia tahu ia yang salah.

"Sudahlah, Sayang." Raut wajah Heechul kembali melembut. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Yunho. Ia tahu putra semata wayangnya sudah menyesal dan memahami kesalahannya.

"Yang aku takutkan hanyalah kalau apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Kau tahu Jaejoong, _umma_ sempat berpikir Yunho sudah melakukan hal buruk padamu, dan kalian melakukannya tanpa cinta," ujar Heechul pelan dan menatap Jaejoong sayang, 'mengingat betapa mesumnya anakku itu,' sambungnya di dalam hati.

Keduanya tersentak dan saling berpandangan bertanya melalu tatapan mata saat apa yang dikatakan sang _umma_ tepat sasaran. Sebenarnya kurang tepat hanya saja mereka melakukannya dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat.

"Dan aku tak mau kalian menikah dengan perasaan setengah-setengah seperti itu, kasihan Changmin." Heechul mengusap pelan kepala bocah yang masih asyik dengan makanan dihadapannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu orang dewasa disekitarnya entah membahas soal apa.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menundukkan kepala mereka, menyesapi apa yang dikatakan sang _umma_. Keduanya masih sekolah menengah akhir saat Jaejoong hamil. Dan keduanya memang belum berada di dalam ikatan hanya saling suka dalam diam.

"Tapi kenapa _umma_ malah berniat menjodohkanku dengan yeoja-yeoja genit itu?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong masih terdiam dalam duduknya. Menggenggam erat tangan _namja_ cantik itu kuat—seakan meminta dorongan.

_Tuk …_

Heechul melempar salah satu permen tangkai milik Changmin ke kepala putranya yang mungkin sudah kehilangan kemampuan berpikirnya dan melupakan sifat sang _umma_.

"_Umma_ kalian hanya ingin melihat sampai sejauh mana perasaan kalian." Sang _appa_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya berbicara. _Namja_ yang juga merupakan kepala keluarga Jung itu—(Jung) Hangeng.

"Hanya saja Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri dan membuat semua yang sudah direncakan _umma_ kalian berantakan."

"_Mian_, Appa." Kali ini Jaejoong yang berujar pelan. Seandainya saja ia tak pergi tanpa memberikan perlawanan pada keluarga Yunho akankah akhirnya akan berbeda bukan.

"Lagi pula kami juga tahu kalau kalian berdua bahkan tak punya hubungan apa-apa saat itu."

Perkataan Heechul kali ini memberikan tusukan jauh ke dalam hati keduanya. Itu memang benar Jaejoong memang sudah menyukai Yunho sejak mereka SMP namun ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho padanya kala itu. Kehadiran Changmin pun karena kecelakaan tak sengaja di acara akhir sekolah yang akhirnya membuat keduanya mengaku pada akhirnya.

"Dan _umma_ tak pernah meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian asal kau tahu, Yunho _pabbo_." Seringai sang _umma_ membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri, "tidak seperti kau yang membutuhkan waktu lama menemukan menantuku," jawabnya membuat harga diri Yunho semakin terbanting jatuh.

"Maksud _umma_?"

"Keluarga Park itu teman _umma_ kok."

Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Jadi restoran itu juga—"

"—tentu saja Joongie_-ah_, mana mungkin _umma_ tega membiarkanmu sengsara. Hanya saja _umma_ malas memberitahukan pada anak bodoh di sana itu."

"Juga Yoochun yang selalu ke rumah diakhir bulan?" Heechul mengangguk.

Yunho menarik pelan rambutnya—entah kesal atau frustasi—seharusnya ia tahu bagaimana sifat _umma_ tersayangnya itu yang selalu saja bertindak ekstreme begini namun ia tak akan pernah mencelakakan orang yang disayanginya.

"_Umma_ kejam~," rajuk Yunho kesal membuat raut wajah yang sudah lama tak terlihat sejak zaman kanak-kanak muncul, "aku hampir gila karena kehilangan Jaejoong … tapi … _gomawo_ _umma_, _gomawo_ sudah menjaga Jaejoong dan Changmin untukku."

"_Umma_ hanya ingin anak _umma_ bahagia. Sekarang _umma_ tanya, apa kau mencintai Jaejoong, Yunho_-ah_?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap, "aku mencintainya _umma_ kalau tidak mana mungkin anak _umma_ yang tampan ini hampir gila karena kehilangan Jaejoongienya?"

"Aku tak mau punya anak tampan yang gila," jawab Heechul sekenanya lalu tertawa bersama suaminya. Ia lalu memandang Jaejoong yang sepertinya mulai salah tingkah.

"Nah, Jae … apa kau mencintai Yunho, sayang?"

"Itu … iya, aku mencintainya _umma_, sangat malah. Hanya saja _mian_ karena sudah membuatnya hampir berantakan dan terima kasih _umma_ sudah melihat kami walau hanya dari kejauhan." Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan _namja_ cantik itu akhirnya turun juga. Ia tak menyangka kalau semua kan berakhir bahagia. Mimpi untuk bersama Yunho yang selalu dikuburnya dalam kini terbentang di depan mata.

"Jae, sudah jangan menangis lagi." Yunho menghapus air mata yang mengalir indah di sisi pipi Jaejoong menge_cup_ pelan dan merangkulnya erat, "semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang dan selamanya."

"_Ahjussi_ kenapa buat _umma_ min menangis lagi." Ucapan Changmin yang tiba-tiba membuat suasana haru yang barus saja tercipta menjadi tawa. Bagaimana tidak bila Heechul tertawa keras mendengar panggilan Changmin pada putranya.

"_Umma_ jangan tertawa." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong, "Changmin, _appa_ kan sudah bilang panggil _appa_ jangan _ahjussi_ lagi dan kau boo jangan ikutan tertawa juga."

"Hahaha maaf, Yunnie. Hanya saja .., ah bukan apa-apa. Changmin ke sini sayang."

Changmin segera turun dari Heechul berjalan ke seberang dan didudukkan Jaejoong pada pahanya.

"Sayang dengar _umma_, ini _appa_ min. Namanya _appa_ Yunho jadi panggil _Appa_ ne?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Bagus itu baru anak _umma_," ujar Jaejoong sembari menge_cup_ pelan kedua pipi Changmin. Membuat Yunho juga ingin merasakan bibir merah muda milik Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku boo."

"Ya, Yunnie ini masih di depan _umma_ dan _appa_."

"Mereka pasti mengerti kok tenang saja." Yunho berujar santai tertawa di dalam hati melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mulai memerah.

"Jangan mendekat beruang mesum," ujar Jaejoong bergeser memberi jarak pada Yunho sembari memeluk Changmin.

_Cup_ … Yunho menge_cup_ pelan dahi Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang.

"Hanya di sini kok boo, apa kau memikirkan yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Yunho semakin membuat wajah cantik milik Jaejoong menyaingi merahnya buah tomat.

"Min, _appa_?" pinta bocah lima tahun di pelukan Jaejoong saat melihat sang _appa_ yang hanya menge_cup_ sang _umma_.

_Cup_

Kali ini Yunho juga memberikan ke_cup_an sayang miliknya di kening sang putra yang hampir lima tahun tak pernah bersamanya. Berniat mengganti harinya yang hilang dengan beribu kasih sayang untuk Changmin.

"Ya, Jung Yunho hentikan tanganmu itu," ujar Jaejoong mencubit tangan Yunho yang ternyat bergerak menyentuh tubuhnya saat menge_cup_ Changmin barusan.

"Ahahhaa … aku hanya bercanda sayang, selamat datang kembali Jung Jaejoong," ujar Yunho tersenyum dan memeluk keduanya dalam pelukannya. Kali ini ia pasti akan menjaga kedua malaikatnya dengan taruhan nyawanya.

Heechul dan Hangeng yang melihat interaksi keluarga kecil yang kembali bersatu ini ikut tersenyum bahagia. Bagaimana pun setiap orang tua pasti menginginkan anaknya bahagia bukan? Walau keduanya sesama _namja_ namun cinta itu bersifat universal bukan, tak ada larangan untuk mencintai seseorang yang kita sayangi. Berada di sisi orang tercintalah yang membuat hidup begitu sempurna apa lagi dengan kehadiran buah hati tercinta mereka—Jung Changmin.

Selamat datang kembali Jung Jaejoong.

0o0

The End

0o0


End file.
